ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Terry Bogard
|Takashi Kondō (The King of Fighters XIV onwards) |Chiaki Takahashi (SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy) |Kazukiyo Nishikiori (Fatal Fury anime trilogy) |Tsutomu Kashiwakura (young; Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf) |Takeshi Kusao (Dengeki Bunko drama CD) }} | fighting_style = Mixed martial arts Hakkyokuseiken Jeff's Deadly Brawling Arts | origin = United States | nationality = American }} is a video game character created by SNK, and is the main character of the Fatal Fury series. Introduced in Fatal Fury: King of Fighters, Terry is an American fighter who enters the worldwide tournaments called The King of Fighters to kill Geese Howard, a criminal who killed Terry's father. Following Geese's death during a fight, Terry decides to become the guardian of Geese's son, Rock Howard. He is also a regular character in the crossover video game series The King of Fighters, in which he continues participating in tournaments. Dating back to the first Fatal Fury, Terry is one of SNK's first fighting game characters and has appeared as a playable character in every Fatal Fury and main King of Fighters game to date. In addition to video games, Terry has appeared in anime films based on his adventures from the Fatal Fury series, as well as soundtracks and manga serialized to Japanese monthly manga magazine Comic Bom Bom. SNK created Terry with the idea of a "macho" fighter as seen through his design. After many several installments, Terry was redesigned in order to give him a more updated look to fit in Garou: Mark of the Wolves as well as some The King of Fighters games. Terry's popularity has led SNK to create a female version of him that appears in the game SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy where he was also given a female voice actress in order to give further appeal to the gamers. The character has been well received by video games players; he is ranked high in several popularity polls developed by SNK and video games magazines. Publications have praised the character and how he was developed from Fatal Fury to The King of Fighters, mostly citing his fighting style. However, Terry's genderbent version was the subject of mixed reception. Terry is prominently featured on merchandise from SNK and their crossover series, becoming an icon for them. Creation and design In most of the Fatal Fury and King of Fighters games, Terry wears a red sleeveless denim vest with a white star on the back, worn over a white cutoff T-shirt; the latter occasionally features tattered sleeves. In the first Fatal Fury game and The King of Fighters XIV, however, Terry wears a red leather jacket that features rolled-up sleeves. The staff described him as "the most macho, stand-out, original Terry" as well as to keep in line with the "original clashing of fists." He also wears black fingerless gloves, blue jeans, a pair of red Chuck Taylor All Star shoes, and a red-and-white baseball/trucker cap. The character has long, blonde hair, but keeps it tied in a ponytail with bangs around his forehead/cheeks. Real Bout Fatal Fury was made to end the conflict between Terry and his nemesis, Geese Howard. Terry has been popular within the SNK staff to the point multiple members worked on his character's movesets during location tests of Real Bout Fatal Fury 2. When The King of Fighters was announced, Terry was quickly added into the franchise by the SNK staff who noted "his popularity skyrocketed!" His development was overseen by many designers who "fretted over various aspects of his character." In retrospective, the SNK staff noted he "became the powerhouse, getting a super punch cancel move added to his arsenal and becoming the fearsome character he is today." Two hours before submitting the game's mask ROM, one of the game's designers. There were also arguments about the character's winpose but in the end they decided on something new. They add that this game was created with the idea of having Terry fighting against Ryo Sakazaki, the lead character from the Art of Fighting series. Additionally, The King of Fighters protagonist Kyo Kusanagi was created with this approach. SNK noted that Terry's high popularity within the fandom made him one of the most used characters for every installlment within the series. In Mark of the Wolves, Terry's design consists of a brown bomber jacket with a white star on the back with the words "Running Wild" below it, as well as a white T-shirt and black fingerless gloves, blue jeans, and brown shoes. His hair, while still notably long, is considerably shorter than his former ponytail, and flows freely instead of being braided. This new redesign labeled as "cool" by the SNK staff was because they thought Terry's previous look had become outdated. Artist Falcoon considered this as one of his favorite designs before he started working and was pleased when he got the chance to design it. Another reason for this change of clothing was to symbolize his more peaceful personality now displayed in Mark of the Wolves. All of the main King of Fighters games up until 2002 feature Terry in his Fatal Fury 2 outfit. The King of Fighters 2003 and XI feature the Mark of the Wolves depiction. For The King of Fighters XIV, Terry's new appearance was found challenging by the artists to the point it was remade four times alongside changes by his motion actor. The main character designer noted fans enjoyed this look leaving him satisfied. In the making of SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy, the SNK staff noted that because Terry was one of the company's most popular characters, his inclusion in the game was necessary even if he had to be featured as a female fighter. During development of the title, Terry was originally meant to have a male voice but this was met with disapproval and instead got a female voice. Despite fears of the voice actresses' deliveries, in the end SNK felt Terry managed to fit within the cast. As a character, Terry Bogard is typically a cheerful and friendly fellow to everyone around him. He seems to bear no ill will towards anyone other than Geese Howard, the killer of his adoptive father. He and his younger brother Andy Bogard were orphans adopted by Jeff Bogard, who was killed by Geese Howard when Terry and Andy were children. Wishing to take revenge, Terry trained alone in the streets until he developed a unique fighting style which combines moves from various martial arts. He became strong enough to enter The King of Fighters tournament, in which he is often referred to as the Legendary Hungry Wolf (from , the Japanese title of his first appearance) for his remarkable skills. Although Terry manages to defeat Geese, he tries to save him when Geese is about to fall from a tower. Geese refuses this help, and seemingly falls to his death, though he has since returned in numerous games. Some time after that, Terry met Geese's son, Rock Howard, and started taking care of him. He treats Rock as his son, but gives him some freedom of choice. Terry appears to fit many Japanese stereotypes for an American character in appearance, personality and speech (his in-game vocabulary is usually limited to American colloquialisms, such as "Okay!" and "Hey, c'mon, c'mon."). He has a pet monkey named which commonly appears around him in some games. Terry is also streetsmart as his knowledge of what goes on in the streets and slang is vast. During the Fatal Fury series, Terry meets Blue Mary, with whom he appears to have a longtime relationship. Appearances In video games Terry has served as the lead character of the Fatal Fury series since his debut in the first game. The original Fatal Fury centers around Terry and his younger brother Andy, who enter the King of Fighters tournament to avenge their father's death, who was murdered a decade ago by the tournament's sponsor, Geese Howard. Along with their friend Joe Higashi, they manage to defeat Geese who dies falling from a tower after fighting one of the three main characters. The numerous Fatal Fury sequels released afterwards feature Terry and his friends competing in new tournaments. The initial sequel, Fatal Fury 2, introduced a new antagonist for Terry to defeat named Wolfgang Krauser, who tries to conquer Southtown. By Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory, Terry continues his fight against Geese (who survived his apparent death) and now seek revenge against Terry and other rivals. Real Bout Fatal Fury concludes the Bogard and Howard rivalry by killing off Geese at the end of the game. Two subsequent Real Bout sequels were produced, Real Bout Fatal Fury Special and Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers, featuring Terry although neither game contains any storyline, along with Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition, a 3D game which retells the plot of the first game. Terry Bogard's character would be reinvented for Garou: Mark of the Wolves, which features an older Terry as the mentor of Geese Howard's son, Rock Howard. During this time, Terry and Rock enter a new King of Fighters tournament dubbed Maximum Mayhem. After the release of Fatal Fury 2, Terry appeared in The King of Fighters '94, where he serves as the leader of the game's "Fatal Fury" team alongside his younger brother Andy and Joe. The King of Fighters series, which was originally conceived as a crossover of SNK's previous video game franchises, eventually established their own self-contained continuity set apart from the previous Fatal Fury series and Terry became a staple in both franchises. While the Fatal Fury Team's members change various times across the series, Terry remains as the team's leader. The King of Fighters XII and The King of Fighters XIII bring back the character in his Fatal Fury 2 outfit. Terry returns in The King of Fighters XIV mainly to oversee his nemesis, Geese. The Fatal Fury Team remains as in the first KOF in the games without storyline: these games include The King of Fighters '98, The King of Fighters 2002 and Neowave. In The King of Fighters: Kyo, an RPG centered on Kyo Kusanagi, Terry appears when Kyo goes to South Town, and helps him to fight Geese Howard. In the two games for the Game Boy Advance titled EX: Neo Blood and EX2, the Fatal Fury Team participates in the new tournaments. Terry also appears in the KOF: Maximum Impact sub-series in both his Fatal Fury 2 and Mark of the Wolves outfits, with the latter being labelled as . The character is also present in KOF: ALL Stars, and KOF 98: Ultimate Match Online. He is also playable in the shooter game Sky Stage and stars in the crossover video games NeoGeo Battle Coliseum and ''SNK vs. Capcom'' series; in the former in his Mark of the Wolves outfit, and the latter in his Fatal Fury 2 outfit. The shooting game Neo Geo Heroes: Ultimate Shooting has the character playable. An alternate female version of Terry is featured in the game SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy. Terry's ending is a dream that revisits the events of Geese's death but an older Rock also throws him from a cliff before waking up. Terry is set to appear as a guest character in the Arika fighting game Fighting EX Layer.https://twitter.com/FightingExLayer/status/1025954888813965314 He is available in The King Figthers X Fatal Fury mobile phone game, the Chinese mobile phone game named KOF: WORLD, Metal Slug Defense, and the dating sim Days of Memories. A pachinko based on the Orochi storyline of the series was released by SNK featuring Terry, while The Rhythm of Fighters has the character. In other media Terry Bogard is the central character of a trilogy of Japanese animated Fatal Fury films, two of which were OVAs while the third was a theatrical release where his character is voiced by Shōnentai lead singer Nishikori Kazukiyo in the Japanese originals and Mark Hildreth in the English dubs. The first two OVAs, 1992 s Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf and 1993 s Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle, loosely follow the storylines of their respective games, while the third theatrical film, 1994 s Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture, features an original storyline. The first OVA introduces a new love interest for Terry Bogard named Lily McGwire, an orphaned girl raised by Geese Howard. Lily is killed by Geese during the first OVA, but she appears in both sequels as a spirit who guides Terry. The theatrical film introduced a new love interest for Terry named Sulia, the younger sister of antagonist Laocorn Gaudeamus, who sacrifices herself in the end of the film to help Terry defeat her brother. He is also present into the novelizations from The King of Fighters. Terry plays a supporting role in the 2006 original net animation The King of Fighters: Another Day. Terry appears in the episode "Accede", where he is voiced in the Japanese version by Satoshi Hashimoto, his voice actor from the video games, and Tony Carroll in the English dub. Satoshi Hashimoto also voiced Terry in Memories of Stray Wolves, a twenty-minute featurette which serves as a retrospective of the Fatal Fury series, with Terry narrating the events of the games to Rock. Terry is featured in the volume 3 from the soundtracks series SNK Character Sounds Collection released by Pony Canyon. The CD features several songs based on his character. He appears in several manhua, including the Fatal Fury series, The King of Fighters and SNK Vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos which retell the stories from their respective games. The first seven chapters from the manhua The King of Fighters 2003 by Wing Yen feature a short chapter from Garou: Mark of the Wolves that tells of Rock's training with Terry. His character is part of a social action program created by SNK Playmore named "Nakoruru & Terry Club". The organization supports children to guide them to a better future. David Leitch portrays Terry in the live-action 2010 film The King of Fighters, where his role is of a CIA agent. Terry is also one of the characters featured in The King of Fighters: Destiny, a CGI-animated retelling of the first game in the series, voiced by his new voice actor in the games, Takashi Kondo. In the story, Terry enters into the tournament with Andy and Joe to avenge Jeff similar to the first Fatal Fury. He starts a romantical relationship with a woman named Angelina who is actually an agent from Geese. As Geese is about to kill Terry, Angelina sacrifices herself to protect Terry who takes down Geese. Following the battle, Terry meets Heidern who takes him alongside Kyo to the real mastermind behind Geese's power, Rugal Bernstein. Although Terry is defeated, Kyo manages to overpower Rugal. Terry plays a minor role in the manga The King of Fighters G where he faces Iori Yagami during the tournament and is nearly killed in combat by his enemy. However, when the tournament is interrupted, the Bogard brothers engage in a fight against Geese and Billy Kane. Cultural impact Popularity Terry is frequently used to symbolize the company in crossover games, merchandise and publicity. During the KOF Year-End Party in 2005, a fan event made by SNK, the character's cap was given to every fan in attendance. His character has been well received by fans, appearing in several video games popularity polls. In Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Terry was voted as the staff's eighth favorite character. In a popularity poll by SNK for the release of Garou: Mark of the Wolves, Terry ranked 2nd with a SNK staff commenting that "Terry's the eternal hero". A character popularity poll on the Neo Geo Freak website resulted in Terry as the fourth favorite character from the series with a total of 2,479 votes. He was voted as the number one fan favorite character with a total of 10,014 votes in a 2005 poll made by SNK-Playmore USA, which lead to his placement in the North American release of The King of Fighters: Maximum Impact to appeal to the Western gamers. For the special endings in The King of Fighters '97, three video games publications, Gamest, Famitsu and Neo Geo Freak, had to create a team composed of three characters from the game so that they would be featured in an image after passing the arcade mode. The Gamest created a team composed of Terry, Blue Mary and Joe Higashi. The special ending only appears in Japanese versions of the game. In 2018, Terry was voted as the most popular Neo Geo character. In his official blog, Falcoon addresses that both Meira brothers were initially conceptualized to be the KOF counterparts to Fatal Fury stars given the game's setting is the same as their predecessors. In late 2018, Terry and other characters created by SNK are appearing as part of collaborations with other companies in Harajuku Japan involving new merchandising. Terry's image was made by Falcoon. Critical response The character has received praise and criticism from several media publications with Alex Lucard from Die Hard Game Fan considering himself one of Terry's biggest fans. GameSpot reviewer Frank Provo commented that one of Fatal Fury s biggest accomplishments is the creation of Terry Bogard and for making him appear in later sequels. Damien McFerran praised Terry's design, saying that he is "emanating so much coolness it’s little wonder that SNK otaku can always be seen wearing his trademark red cap". Dale Nardozzi from Reviews Teambox also praised Terry's distinct appearance. He further commented that his clothes is one of the most common cosplays at every convention with video game importance. Andrew Sztein from GamingExcellence commented that Terry was one of his favourite characters from the series. He mentioned that he liked his design because as "he should be working at Petro Canada part time" and added that his mispronunciation of English quotes are quite funny. IGN reviewer Ryan Clements also found preference over Terry from all the other characters in the Fatal Fury series, commenting he liked how the character played in each game. Dan Whitehead from Eurogamer praised each part of Terry's appearance that makes him look cool. He commented that Terry is one of the most popular characters from Fatal Fury although he is "rather bland". UGO.com listed Terry's baseball cap thirteenth on their list of "The Coolest Helmets and Headgear in Video Games", calling it "completely badass" despite its reading of "Fatal Fury." Den of Geek listed Terry 3rd in their "best fighting game characters" list with editor Harry Slater commenting "Bogard is a stark reminder of the glory days of the two dimensional fighter". The character's English voice actor from Maximum Impact received a good response by Hardcore Gamer magazine due to how he fits him. GamesRadar ranked Terry, "one of SNK's most memorable characters," as 86th "most memorable, influential, and badass" protagonist in games. Additionally, they listed him as second best fighting character due to the appeal of his techniques and role in the story such as how he adopts Rock Howard. In 2012, Complex ranked Terry as the 11th "Most Dominant Fighting Game Character" commenting his appearance in the least would be predictable based on his fame. 4thletter elisted Terry's ending from Real Bout Fatal Fury as the best ones in gaming as it not only ends his rivalry with Geese but also shows more of his relationship with Rock Howard. Arcade Sushi ranked him as the "4th best fighting game good guy" praising his outfit and use of English despite being from a Japanese video game series and citing his moves as entertaining. Den of Geek also listed him as the third best The King of Fighters characters with the writer commenting on his "overthetop" moves as well as positively comparing him with Street Fighter characters Ryu and Ken Masters based on their personalities. The same site listed him as the third best fighting game character, remarking his figure within SNK's games and his impact within gamers. WhatCulture listed him as the 18th best beat em' up character with comments focusing on his personality and initial character design that is appreciated by fans. TeamXbox referred to Terry as one of SNK's most popular characters due to the amount of cosplayers based around him. Sites have commented on Terry's gameplay moves. Gaming Age writer Jeff Keely criticized how overpowered Terry became in The King of Fighters '99 due to his new special moves. Nevertheless, Prima Games listed his "Burn Knuckle" due to how Terry dashes towards his enemies in the process. Terry was given a move known as the "Buster Wolf" which was listed one of the best techniques in fighting games by Arcade Sushi not only because of the impact but because before landing the attack, the character ironically says "Are you okay?" Polygon recommended to newcomers of The King of Fighters XIV to try Terry's movesets, despite some difficulties with mastering certain moves. Terry's inclusion in SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy was met with surprise due to the fact he was made a female. Push Square joked about the implications of the developers changing the gender of Terry while Nintendo Life wondered why they did not instead put Alice Tanaka, a female fighter who has some of Terry's moves. Nevertheless, the latter website found Terry's fighting style in the crossover to be promising. Despite also finding fighter's appearance confusing, Game Informer commented that every SNK game might need Terry regardless of gender. Destructoid noted that while Terry retained his original moves, most fans are not aware the female Terry appeared for the first time in a Japanese mobile game. Daily World News agreed with Nintendo Life's idea of why SNK did not instead put Alice and noted that major response has been mixed and wondered if this meant to be a joke similar to Iori Yagami's crossdressing alter-ego, Miss X, from SNK Gals' Fighters. In the Fatal Fury original video animations, Anime News Network's Bamboo Dong praised Terry's character development due to the portrayal of his insecurities which are rare to see in other adaptations. Chris Beveridge from Mania Beyond Entertainment also praised the development of the characters such as the grief of Terry over the loss of his love interest. On the other hand, THEM Anime Reviews' Raphael criticized Terry' story as being seen several times in other series and also panned his final fight with Geese Howard due to the lack of regular martial arts and instead chi-like energy. Although the live-action film of The King of Fighters has been panned, Beyond Hollywood said that "the only saving grace of “KOF” is David Leitch, who is flat-out hilarious as world-weary CIA agent Terry Bogard. Yeah, the character doesn't make a lick of sense, but in this film, it borders on genius."[http://www.beyondhollywood.com/the-king-of-fighters-2010-movie-review/ Beyond Hollywood - The King of Fighters Review] On the other hand, Felix Vasquez from Cinema Crazed criticized Terry's character in the movie calling him a "nuisance." References Category:Fatal Fury characters Category:Male video game characters Category:SNK protagonists Category:Video game guest characters Category:Video game mascots Category:The King of Fighters characters Category:Video game characters in comics Category:Video game characters in film Category:Fictional Dutch-Americans Category:Fictional CIA agents Category:Fictional basketball players Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Fictional kyokushin kaikan practitioners Category:Fictional mixed martial artists Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1991